Never Alone
by DELI - uwu
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has always been known as one of the happiest and most cheerful people anyone in UA has crossed paths with. But behind all those smiles and laughs, hides sadness and loneliness. Will he be able to overcome his greatest threat? Or will he let it overcome himself? (TodoDeku - KiriBaku - etc.)
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING! Self Harm! Thoughts of Suicide!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Flashback_**

'_For as long as I can remember, my life has been nothing but bad luck.'_

A young boy with green, curly hair, cried as he tried to rub away his tears with the palm of his hands. He was dressed in all black as he stood in front of his loving mother's casket. Few people gathered around as the priest continued to talk in memory of Inko Midoriya, along with the small child's cries, quiet sniffling was heard around from few. The young boy couldn't be bothered to wipe away his tears soon after since rain slowly started to mask those tears away. To him, the funeral seemed to last hours even with it just ending after a few minutes, he felt as if time has stopped and he was getting punished the worst way possible.

"Come on Izuku. I'll take you home." a blonde woman lovingly told him, showing sadness even while putting on a smile for him while holding her hand out to him. There wasn't much for her to do besides take him back to his home, all she can do, for the time being, is make sure he makes it home safe.

"Come on Deku stop crying!" another boy yelled at him, about the same age as he was. Izuku continued to cry as the blonde boy grabbed his hand and started to lead him away, making the boy, cry louder as he reached for his mother's casket. His vision slowly started to blur as he got further and further away, his cries for his mother also fading until he was no longer able to make out the casket of his mother.

**_Loving Memory_**

"Mom-mom look! I'm a superhero!" Izuku happily chimed out as he wore his All Might onesie while standing on the sofa proudly, his hands on his hips. A soft laugh was heard from the kitchen as a green-haired woman walked over to the sofa, wearing a hat covering most of her head.

"My my, what an amazing hero~" she spoke happily before laughing as she tickled him to the sofa, seeing how Izuku instantly tried to get free from her attack but wasn't able to and fell to the cushions, laughing along with her.

"Mom! Stop!" Izuku pleaded to his mother as he kicked his little legs while moving his arms against her to try to get her to stop. His mother laughed softly and slowly stopped, kissing the side of his head.

"My hero has made my day~ Coming to my rescue from these dishes and making me smile~," she told him, making him happily sit up and bounce on the sofa. His mother couldn't help but smile more when she saw the shine in his eyes when she told him this, making her gently hug him, unable to stop her tears from falling down her cheeks. Izuku blinked when he was suddenly hugged, not because it was unusual, but because he felt his mother shake a bit.

"Mommy?" Izuku called out quietly, feeling worried as he tried to pull away to look at her but wasn't able to as she held him even closer.

"My Hero.." She mumbled out tearfully as she slowly pulled away from the hug and smiled at him with her eyes closed as tears kept running down her cheeks. Izuku looked at her sadly and worriedly as he started to reach to touch her cheek but gasped when he felt himself get pulled away from her, having their home around them turn into almost blinding light.

"Mommy!" Izuku yelled out as he tried to run to her while still having his arm stretched out to try to reach her. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he saw his mother slowly fade away even further. Izuku then held his breath before he gave another attempt to call for her.

"MOM!" Izuku yelled out, panting loudly as tears were running down his cheeks, seeing his hand stretched out to the ceiling. Beads of sweat were running down his forehead as he continued to let the memory of his mother linger in his thoughts for a few more minutes. Feeling more tears start to fall, he quickly sat up and covered his eyes with the palm of his hands and sobbed quietly to himself. Making an effort to finally stop his tears, he let out a shaky breath and got out of bed and made his way to the living room. Once he was there, he was unable to stop himself from looking at his mother's room, her door was still closed since that day that changed his life forever. Walking over to it, he gently placed his hand on the doorknob and then placed his forehead on the door.

"Good morning mom...I start UA today...I hope you're proud of me…" he mumbled out sadly, letting a small smile form on his lips as he sniffled.

**I honestly don't know if I should continue writing this story. Don't even think this chapter is fairly good. But tell me if you guys like it! If you do I'll continue it! Check out my Wattpad! I'll update the story there first!**

**Wattpad: _DELI_**


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku took his time putting on his uniform in his room, having a full-length mirror against his door as he made sure the outfit looked good. He fumbled with his tie and cursed under his breath as he kept trying to fix it before sighing and letting it go. It was an improvement from how it was a moment ago but it still looked messy. Grabbing his yellow backpack, he soon opened his bedroom door and walked out and went to the front door, putting on his red shoes. As he opened the door, he looked back into his house, his face saddening before trying to put up a smile. "I'm off." He soon turned around and closed the door behind him, wiping away a few tears that fell down his cheeks while walking down the steps to head towards the train.

Izuku nervously looked at the large 1-A door, not knowing how to present himself since he was a bit late getting to school and knew that most of his class would probably be inside already. Taking in a deep breath, he finally took the small amount of courage and opened the door, making everyone instantly look over at the door. Izuku instantly froze up, not being able to say a greeting and could feel tears form.

"It's you!" Izuku jumped and turned around, his tears quickly going away as he saw a short-haired girl. She happily started to talk to him about the test they took a couple of days before, acknowledging how amazing he was for beating the biggest robot in the test and saving her. Izuku couldn't help let a smile form on his face, feeling glad that someone talked to him before he had a breakdown in class on the first day of high school.

"N-no problem. I couldn't just leave you there as it got closer." He shyly replies to her after she finished talking.

"You're in our class? That's great!" Someone called out as both looked back inside the class and saw a blue-haired boy walking over to them. Doing a hand motion to him, as he started to apologize for assuming things about him before the test started. Izuku was overwhelmed with happiness since he didn't expect anyone to talk to him, especially with his history when he was a kid, all the way up to the last day of middle school. Once the guy stopped talking, he learned that both their names were Uraraka Ochako and Tenya Ida. As the two talked about him, Izuku noticed his childhood friends menacing glare. Once they returned for their last day of middle school they were both congratulated for being accepted into UA, he was threatened to go to another school since he was just quirkless. At that moment he built up the courage to tell him that he will become a hero since someone told him he could. Izuku couldn't stop himself from shaking a bit and gulped before he slowly managed to calm himself down, taking quiet deep breathes to not let the other two know something was bugging him. Once he managed to control his shaking he looked back at the two and smiled as he joined the conversation a bit as Uraraka happily asked how the teachers are like.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." A voice behind them suddenly said, making Izuku and Uraraka slowly turn their heads to look at where the voice came from. The three of them looked horrifyingly shocked as they saw a man inside a sleeping bag, unzipping himself a bit as he took a drink of his juice pouch. Soon enough he instructs them to head to their seats so he could start class, making them quickly rush to their seats. As Izuku rushed to his seat behind his childhood friend, he could feel a pair of eyes follow what he was doing, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. Not having the courage to turn around to see who it was, he tried to give his full attention to his new teacher, Aizawa.

After doing an assessment that Aizawa had made the class do, Izuku managed to break his finger after attempting to throw a baseball as far as he could while using his quirk. Once he went to the nurse's office to deal with his finger, he walked out with a sigh, looking at his now bandaged finger.

"I need to get stronger to avoid this from happening so much…" he mumbled out while fixing his backpack and started to walk down the hall to head out of the school. Not paying attention as he turned the corner, he quickly bumped into someone, having them both fall to the ground. Izuku had his eyes closed as he mumbled to himself in pain, rubbing his nose before realizing he wasn't completely on the ground. Snapping his eyes wide open, he looked down and noticed he was on someone's chest, having his eyes slowly looked up a bit of fear. That fear quickly started to fade away as he looked at the person in a bit of awe, emerald eyes looking at bi-colored eyes. One was gray and the other was blue, he also quickly noticed his hair which was split by the middle, half white and half red. Izuku was obvious on how long he was admiring this person, he was suddenly shoved to the side roughly by him, making him almost let out a yelp as he rolled to his side but managed to get himself to sit and lean back to look at the person, who was now standing up and looking down at him. He almost coward away when he saw the annoyed and angered expression from him and quickly realized he had a scar on his left side of his face.

'_I was so focused on his eyes I didn't even notice the scar…' _he thought to himself before he got himself up to his feet as quickly as he could.

"Next time you bump into someone, don't fucking just lay there on top of them like an idiot." The other guy seemingly growled out, making Izuku flinch at how harsh his 'advice' was.

"S-Sorry about that...didn't mean to make you angry or uncomfortable…" Izuku mumbled an apology as he managed to hold back some tears, mainly from his embarrassment with his classmate. The guy scoffed at him before he started to walk past him, bumping his shoulder but not intentionally. Izuku kept his head down and stayed in place for a bit as he started to take a step forward.

"Oi, Deku! You fucking bastard!" Izuku's eyes widen when he heard and recognized the voice it belonged to. Knowing it would be a bad idea to ignore him and runoff, he slowly looked over to where he heard him.

"H-hey Kacchan." He managed out, trying to hide the fear in his voice as he saw Kacchan start to get closer, his face looking as if he was ready to kill. He quickly let out a gasp in shock and fear when he was roughly grabbed by the collar of his uniform and was even lifted up a bit before slammed against the wall behind him.

"You really fucking pissed me off back there. Next time you fucking weak ass tries anything else I'll fucking kill you, damn nerd." Kacchan growled out to him with an almost devilish smirk as he had a hand near Izuku's face, using his quirk to scare him like he always does. Izuku was visibly shaking in fear as tears ran down his cheeks, holding onto his wrist with both his hands once he was lifted up.

"K-Kacchan please stop…" he begged him, making Kacchan laugh in response and let him go, letting him fall roughly to the ground.

"You're a waste of space as it is. Just leave this school and save everyone the damn trouble dealing with you. You were worthless then and you're worthless now." Kacchan laughed out almost maniacally as he put his hands in his pockets before turning around and leaving to head out of the school. Izuku couldn't stop his shaking as more tears poured down his cheeks and soon managed to build up the courage to stand up, wrapping his arms around himself a bit as if trying to comfort and calm himself down. He soon realized eyes looking at him and quickly turned to his side to see his classmate was still there, looking as if he was about to turn the corner to leave but stop himself to see everything that happened between him and his childhood friend, visibly shocked. Izuku couldn't help but have his eyes widen, realizing he witnessed everything and quickly ran off to the entrance of the building. He didn't stop to greet Uraraka and Ida who were walking down to the gates of the school, both acknowledging him when he got closer but felt confused when he ran right past them without a word. Neither of them noticed he was crying to himself, the two of them looked at each other in worry before looking back as Izuku soon made it out of the property.

_**(Warning: Cutting involved! Please skip if you do not want to read! I'll put 'XXXX' to show where it ends!)**_

Izuku was soon home from running nonstop to the train and then full-on sprinting to his home, slowly stopping his running and was now walking up the steps. His tears didn't stop all the way from school, avoiding looking at people on the train and muffling his sobs as much as he could. Without realizing it, he was soon inside of his apartment, after taking off his shoes, he let his bag slip off his shoulders and fall to the ground before stepping further inside of his home. Once he made it to his room, he closed the door behind him and saw himself in his full-length mirror. He didn't realize how emotionless his eyes and face made him look, even with his tears. Izuku soon made it to his bed and sat on the edge of it, blankly looking ahead of him for a few minutes he soon reached over his drawer he had next to his bed. He pulled out a small razor blade that he kept hidden under a book and a few papers of drawings he had made when he was a kid. Looking at the razor for a moment he soon rolled up both of his sleeves to show bandages wrapped around his forearms. He cut off both of them with the razor and blankly looked at the multiple cuts he has, some old, some new. Without giving a second thought he let the razor slowly run across his wrists, having blood slowly start to leak out. Once satisfied with the cuts he made over both old and new cuts, he moved the razor to his other shaking hand and started to cut at the other wrist a few times. Letting out a sigh, he placed the now bloody razor on the table next to him and looked down at his wrists. A sad smile form on his lips before it started to quiver, loud sobs were soon heard from him as he placed the palm of his hand against his eyes to attempt to stop the tears. He continued to cry for almost half an hour before the silence filled up the room. Izuku slowly took his hands away from his eyes and looked down at his wrists once more.

"I'm so sorry mom…" Izuku weakly mumbled out in sadness before he decided to head out of the room and into the bathroom to deal with his self-injuries. Once he got inside he opened the cabinet behind the mirror and took out everything he needed to clean up the wounds so they wouldn't get infected. Izuku winced and held back cries in pain as he put on the disinfectant on his cuts after cleaning up the blood with some cotton swabs. He couldn't help but start panting in pain as he shakingly started to bandages up his arm before he started to work on the other. After he was finally done, he made sure to clean up the droplets of blood that landed on the sink and tossed everything in the trash.

_**(XXXX)**_

Izuku soon walked out of the bathroom, faintly rubbing both of his wrists gently, wincing here and there. He walked past his mom's room, feeling too ashamed to even look at the door after doing what he did and quickly headed towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he looked around and noticed he barely had anything besides a few stuff that wouldn't go good together. Letting out a sigh, he soon closed the door and grabbed himself an apple and took a bite out of it.

"I need to go grocery shopping soon...gotta let these cuts to at least heal the night...I'll probably go out shopping tomorrow after school…" he mumbled to himself as he sat down on the couch while turning on the T.V., something he was used to already out of habit after his mother died. The silence would drive him crazy so he decided to talk to himself to help cope with it. He hated being alone in his quiet apartment, so if him talking to himself helped even a little, he'd talk to himself at any time. Reminding himself of things he needed to do or about how his day went, sometimes he'd sit in front of his mom's door and told her how his day at school went. But after entering middle school and Kacchan bullying him much more than before, he stopped himself from doing that, fearing it would annoy her even if she wasn't with him anymore. As he continued to mumble about what he needed to get tomorrow, he stopped mid-sentence and let out a whine. He put his hands on his head after letting the apple he had, fall onto the couch next to him.

"Lord, how am I going to face Todoroki tomorrow? God, I hope he doesn't tell the entire class what happened between me and Kacchan...especially about me crying." Izuku whined out in fear, not wanting to deal with any sort of teasing and bullying at his new school. He barely managed during middle school, who knows if he will be able to handle it in front of his new classmates and even his new teachers who happen to be pro heroes. Heroes he has looked up to ever since he could even remember.

"But Todoroki is the least of my problems right now...Kacchan is still after me for even getting accepted into UA…" he continued on before letting out a sigh and leaned his head back against the couch, turning his head to look out the window as he did so.

"Maybe going to UA was a mistake…"

**Wattpad: _DELI_**


	3. Chapter 3

Before he knew it, morning came, the sun was shining through the curtains from his living room. Groaning, Izuku lifted his head up from the couch and rubbed the back of his neck in pain from sleeping in the same position the whole night.

"Fuck, I'm already regretting not going to bed...or eating." He grumbled as he turned to look at the half-eaten apple he had gotten when he came home and sighed. He lifted his arms and let out a groan as he stretched before sighing in relief. Getting up, he quickly started to get his things ready to head to school and placed his bag on the kitchen counter as he started to grab a small piece of paper and a pen, writing down the things he needed to get after school. Soon enough he realized a small bit of bloodstain his sleeves from what he did yesterday.

"Oh no...I don't have an extra coat...god I'm such a fucking idiot, I didn't even try to change when I did this...fuck what do I do?" Izuku talked to himself as he started to panic, not wanting anyone from his class to see the blood and start to ask him questions on where it came from. His breathing started to quicken as he walked back and forth in his kitchen, running his hands through his hair and slightly pulling at it too. He was visibly shaking and had tears running down his cheeks, thinking about the many different ways his classmates would make fun of him or bully him for what he's been doing for years. Not to mention how Kacchan would act much worse at him for it too, he could barely handle what he already does to him.

"I-I'll just say I was cooking and I forgot to take off my uniform. Y-yea that's believable." Izuku faked laughed out shakingly as he looked back at his sleeves, finally realizing he's been shaking and clenched his fists while letting out a shaky breath. Once he finally managed to calm down he grabbed the small piece of paper and put it in his pants pocket and then grabbed his yellow bag before heading out the door.

As Izuku walked down the halls of the school, he couldn't stop but think about the many scenarios playing in his head if he ran into Todoroki after what happened yesterday with Kacchan. His grip on his backpack straps tightened even more as he slowly stopped walking, keeping his wide eyes at the ground.

"What if he did tell everyone?...even Aizawa-sensei...I-I should just go back," Izuku mumbled to himself, not realizing that he had continued walking and was already near his classroom door. He gulped as he looked at the door, unable to move from his spot before looking towards the other side of the hall and instantly had his heart drop. Bi-colored eyes looked right at him, almost glaring as he started to get closer to Izuku, not once taking his eyes off of him or blinking. Izuku snapped out of his shock when he realized he was getting closer and quickly opened the door, trying to act as normal as he could be and walked towards his desk without a second thought, even ignoring Kacchan long enough to sit down and look down at his desk to try to avoid any stares for the moment. Todoroki stopped near the doorway when Izuku did this and watched him carefully before glaring at furious childhood friend, who was yelling at Izuku for ignoring him, before deciding to walk over once seeing him slam his hand on his desk, making him flinch a bit.

"Can you be quiet for one second? Your stupid outburst are honestly getting annoying and I'm sure everyone agrees, Bakugou." Todoroki told the blonde in a cold and bored manner while glaring at him. The class instantly went quiet when they heard Todoroki and looked over at the two, some jumping when Bakugou roughly stood up, knocking his chair back against Izuku's desk as he now stood face to face with Todoroki.

"The fuck did you say half n' half bastard?" Bakugou growled out in anger as Izuku looked up in shock and worry, not wanting them to fight especially in school where they could get in deep trouble if they used their quirks, which Kacchan would do in a heartbeat.

"Did I stutter or do you need to clean your damn ears?" Todoroki simply replied, not backing down when Bakugou got face to face to him. Bakugou's eyebrow twitched from annoyance at the reply, his hands faintly activating his quirk.

"Hey now, no need to fight. We're all friends here." a redhead suddenly spoke up as he got closer and put an arm around Bakugou without a second thought.

"Indeed. As future heroes, you two shouldn't get into childish and unnecessary fights during school." Ida added in while making hand motions at the two. Both continued to glare at each other before Izuku got up and slowly got closer to Todoroki since he knew Bakugou would get angrier if he even tried to attempt to calm him down.

"K-Kirishima try to calm Bakugou down since he doesn't seem to be bothered with you being so close..." Izuku mumbled out to him as he saw him nod and grin at him before dragging Bakugou to where he sat until class started. Izuku saw how Todoroki and Bakugou didn't keep their eyes off each other one second before he decided to drag Todoroki gently by the sleeve, towards his desk at the back. Everyone slowly started to get back into their conversations once the tension between the two settled down, more so talking about why Todoroki suddenly seemed to want to start a fight with Bakugou about something so small as his outbursts.

"T-Todoroki?" Izuku mumbled out, making Todoroki snap out of it and looked over at him, almost still glaring at him after realizing what he came here to really do. Izuku couldn't help but flinch as he saw him do this, feeling nervous since he knew he was going to want to talk about what he saw yesterday after school. As he tried to walk back to his seat, he felt him grab a hold of his arm and stopped him from walking momentarily.

"We need to talk after school, no exceptions," Todoroki told him quietly so no one around him could hear what he was telling him. Izuku gulped as he listened to him and tried to control himself to not shake in fear of what he would do or say, letting out a small nodded. He soon felt him let go of his arm after, making Izuku quickly head back towards his desk without a second thought.

'I knew I should've just stayed home. God this is going to be such a long day.' Izuku whined in his head as he sat down and let his forehead gently thud onto the desk, not feeling a pair of eyes watching him the entire time.

**Wattpad: _DELI_**


	4. Chapter 4

'Maybe I can make a quick dash out of the classroom and towards the supermarket once the bell rings. Everyone will be too busy getting their stuff together and if I have my things already put away except my notebook and pencil then I'll be able to get out of here before anyone else, especially the ones who are sitting right near the door. It's perfect! Then I won't need to confront Todoroki and meet with him as he wants! Lord but what if he tries to follow me? I can't let that-' Izuku thought before jumped in his chair and let out a quiet yelp in surprise when he heard someone slam their hand on his desk, making him look right in front of him and saw the angered look in Kacchan's face.

"Can you stop your fucking mumbling for once?!" Kacchan growled out to him in frustration, earning a smack from Aizawa-sensei with some rolled up papers he had in hand.

"Language Bakugou. You're the only one who interrupted the lesson with that slam." Aizawa scolded him, making Bakugou only growl lowly in response before he turned back around in his desk. Mumbling 'stupid Deku'. Izuku quietly apologized to Aizawa and Bakugou, his face a bit red from embarrassment as he heard some of his classmates either giggle or chuckle at the smack Bakugou received while he started to pay attention in class, taking glances here and there to the clock.

As soon as the bell rang, Izuku wasted no time in grabbing his notebook and bolted straight out of the classroom, making some jump at how fast Izuku had left.

"Dude slow down! You look like you're running for your life!" Kirishima laughed out at him along with a few others as he got his things in his bag before he decided to go to where Bakugou was, swinging his arm over his shoulder and earning an insult to let him go from the blonde. Izuku panted as he continued to sprint down the halls and down the stairs of the school, soon reaching the path leading out of the school. He didn't once look back to see if Todoroki was chasing after him by chance, his legs didn't slow down until he was further in the city. Placing a hand on a brick wall and leaning against it for support so he wouldn't fall to the ground after nonstop running, beads of sweat ran down the side of his head. Once he was able to catch his breath better, he let out a tired sigh and looked up at the sky, letting the slight breeze help calm him down more.

'I won't hear the end of it from Todoroki tomorrow..' He whined in his mind before he pulled his hand away from the wall and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out the small list he had written on to buy what he needed. Mumbling to himself, he soon started to walk closer to the supermarket, keeping his eyes on the paper while grabbing a basket, making sure not to bump into anyone as he did so.

Soon enough Izuku walked out of the supermarket, two bags in hand, he sighed sadly as he looked at the list he had made and was barely able to get four things from it due to little money he had left. He had used most of what his mom had left him, after her death, already on things he didn't need as a kid. He bought so much All Might merch to help cope with the loss of his mom and as he got older he hated himself so much for spending the money on things he clearly didn't need. Now he was struggling to even feed himself properly when he got home from school since school was the only real-time he could eat without worries. At some point, he even ended up selling as much of his All Might merch to be able to have money to pay for the rent or else he'd have to worry about where he'd have to sleep for the night. He couldn't bear to think about if he was unable to pay for his home, there were so many memories there of him and his loving mother, not to mention all of their stuff, he wouldn't be able to take everything with him if he was evicted. Izuku's face saddened as he was lost in thought of all the possibilities that his life could get worse and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings that well. He hadn't realized he had walked down the crosswalk while the red hand signal was still lit up, nor did anyone around him notice him start to walk off since most were either on their phones or talking to someone else. A scream suddenly startled everyone out of what they were doing and looked where a girl was pointing at Izuku in the middle of the crosswalk, most noticing a car speeding up way too quickly to avoid stopping at a red light as the light was turning yellow and didn't seem to really try to move to the side to avoid him. Izuku soon snapped out of it and looked to his side as he noticed the car quickly get closer to him, but was too in shock to able to try to move out of the way to avoid getting hit by it.

'This is how I die? Well...at least it's finally about to happen...I'll be able to leave my worries and then I'll be able to see my mom once again….' Izuku thought to himself, almost feeling himself smile. Just as the car was a few feet away from hitting him, he felt himself get tackled away from the car's path and onto the other side of the sidewalk, both hearing screams of terror and tires screeching loudly. Izuku soon opened his eyes he didn't know he closed and was ready to feel some sort of pain from just being tackled but only felt himself being held closely into someone's chest. The first thing he noticed was how the clothes the person was actually a uniform and that uniform was exactly like his. Quickly looking up to see the persons face, his heart completely dropped as he saw Todoroki, his eyes were closed as he faintly groaned in pain before he opened them and looked down at Izuku, instantly making his heart skip a beat for reasons unknown to him.

"Todoroki! Are you alright?!" Izuku asked, completely in worry as he got off from him and sat in front of him, seeing how he slowly brought himself to sit up as people started to surround them in worry and tried to help Todoroki while others ran at the driver who stopped and was still in his car to avoid the angry crowd after almost running over a kid.

"You idiot. Why the hell were you just walking down the crosswalk while the light was clearly red for pedestrians to not walk." Todoroki hissed out in pain as he rubbed his shoulder since he landed on it a bit too roughly after tackling Midoriya out of the way of the car,

"I-I'm sorry I was lost in thought...I didn't realize it was red until I heard someone scream and then everyone else.." Izuku mumbled out to him, feeling guilty that Todoroki got hurt saving him from almost getting killed in front of a large crowd.

"You need to pick better times to get lost in thoughts," Todoroki told him as he shrugged off the people trying to help him before standing up. Izuku instantly stood up as well, gently grabbing his arm to help him and ignored how he was trying to get pushed away by him.

"You're hurt, do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked him, trying to look at the other in the eye to see if he was still in any pain. Todoroki only glared at him in response and finally managed to get his hold off of his arm.

"I don't need to go to the hospital for minor injuries. That's just a waste of time," he told him coldly, making Izuku flinch faintly from his response while letting his hands fall to his sides.

"T-Then at least let me fix up the wounds you have. It's the least I can do." Izuku demanded, not taking no for an answer as he grabbed Todoroki by the wrist and started to drag him towards the direction of his home.

"You ALREADY owe me and explanation to what happened between you and Bakugou," Todoroki growled out as he didn't try to get Izuku to let go of him, feeling too exhausted to fight and argue with him at this point. Izuku mentally cursed to himself, forgetting the whole reason why he was avoiding Todoroki in the first place as they walked past the crowd and police once they arrived to arrest the man in the car.

"I'm fully aware but what happened between me and him should be the least of your worries right now." He faintly scolded the other, earning a scoff in response but wasn't told anything as they continued to walk with Izuku still holding onto the other's wrist. Once they finally arrived, Izuku grabbed his keys with his free hand from his pocket and unlocked the door and led the other inside, telling him to sit on the couch in the living room as he closed the door behind him while checking the mail he received. He heard Todoroki take off his shoes and made his way slowly to the living room as he started to look around his house a bit before he soon joined him after taking off his shoes and placing his bag down near the door to his room along the way.

"Let me get the first aid kit, want anything to drink?" He asked as he walked quickly to the bathroom and started to look around for the box while Todoroki sat on the couch with a sigh.

"Water is fine," he responded as he looked towards the direction he was at before seeing him rush over with the first aid kit and sat right next to him, crossed legged, Izuku placed the box on his lap before opening it and took out what he needed as he soon grabbed his hand since he had scratched it badly on the pavement when he tackled him. Todoroki flinched from the contact but let him continue to clean the scratches gently and carefully before wrapping it up with bandages. He then proceeded to treat the wound he had on the side of his head from the fall and made sure the little bit of blood didn't stain his uniform and cleaned what was on his white hair before placing a square bandaid on the wound. Izuku sighed in relief and smiled at his work, making sure he didn't have any other injuries while Todoroki didn't once take his eyes off of him as he was helping.

"There that should do it." Hr said in a happy tone before he put everything back in the box and got up to throw away what he used to help clean up the bloodied wounds. /once he threw everything away in the trash, he rushed to grab a glass of water before coming back to the living room and handed it to Todoroki before sitting a bit away from him on the couch. He watched as Todoroki grabbed a glass of water and slowly started to drink from it before placing the glass down on the table in front of him, looking at him with a glare.

"Now, you have someone explaining to do or I'll end up telling Aizawa-sensei what I saw the other day. If you want to avoid that then start talking." Todoroki demanded, making Izuku pale up a bit since he knew he couldn't avoid this even if he wanted to, letting out a sigh, he leaned back against the couch a bit while pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"...ok."

**Wattpad: _DELI_**


	5. Chapter 5

"W-well...there's not much for me to say about all of what's going on between me and Kacchan...he's always been like that towards me since we were kids, though it has gotten worse once we both got into UA...he hated the fact that I was going to the same school as him...told me to just drop out and go somewhere else since I would just bother everyone with how weak I am...I guess he's just been trying to push me to the verge of possibly leaving the school as he wants…" Izuku mumbled out to Todoroki, clenching his fists as he kept his arms around his legs, trying his best to not let the tears fall from the corner of his eyes, he made sure he had his face hidden between his legs so that Todoroki couldn't see him at this state. It was hard enough to deal with the things that Kacchan was doing and saying to him, now that Todoroki knows, well half of the story, he didn't know what else he had to face against him. Was he going to still tell Aizawa? Would Aizawa inform the teachers, especially All Might? Will Kacchan get in trouble? As much as he hurt him, he couldn't bear the thought of his childhood friend getting in trouble because of him. He'd only feel worse if Kacchan would get expelled for what he did with everything Todoroki has seen if he did go into full detail telling Aizawa. He couldn't-

"Midoriya!" Izuku flinched back from his thoughts as he looked over Todoroki, completely forgetting the tears he was so desperately trying to stop from falling, instantly run down his cheeks. Todoroki's eyes widen slightly at the scene in front of him, staying completely silent before he suddenly scooted closer to Midoriya and put an arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer to him for a hug. Izuku was confused as to why he was getting closer before letting out a faint yelp when he was pulled closer, his head resting on his shoulder while he also ended up uncurling himself from the ball position.

"You don't have to hold back from crying in front of me...I won't judge you for it...you've clearly been holding it in for so long…" Todoroki told him quietly, not wanting to startle him as he kept him close with his one arm. Izuku's eyes widen a bit in shock, more tears instantly falling down his cheeks as he moved more to his side and laid his head on the other's chest, gently gripping onto his shirt. He tried his best to not cry regardless of what he was told, his mouth clenching so tightly before he couldn't help but lets the sobs overtake him. His body was faintly shaking against him and he could feel Todoroki gently lay his chin gently on top of his head while rubbing his back to try to help calm him down, even if it was just a little bit.

For what felt like a lifetime, Izuku soon managed to calm his sobs and slowly opened his eyes, not realizing he had fallen asleep and started to rub them to try to see more clearly with his one hand.

"Do you feel better now?" a voice asked him, making Izuku jump and looked up to the voice to only face Todoroki, their faces only inches away. Izuku instantly yelped and leaned off of him, quickly backing off to the other side of his couch, panting and blushing brightly from embarrassment after remembering exactly how they got in that position in the first place. All that quickly left his mind when he noticed the wet stains on Todoroki's chest where he had been laying his head on the entire time, sobbing like a small child.

"O-oh my god I-I'm so sorry Todoroki! H-Here lemme wash your clothes for you! I'll lend you a pair of mine to change into the meantime!" Izuku stuttered out, feeling guilty as he got off the couch and rushed to his room without a second thought and didn't hear Todoroki calling out to him.

"Midoriya, it's fine. It'll dry up eventually." he tried to tell him as he rushed away, making him sigh and got up from the couch and followed after him to his room before suddenly realizing something as he leaned against the door frame of Izuku's room with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be home or do they work late?" Todoroki suddenly asked, making Izuku completely freeze where he was near his bed. More tears threatened to fall as he quickly wiped them away before they could and let out a shaky sigh as he grabbed some shorts and a basic t-shirt and walked over to him.

"I never got to know my dad since he left when I was very young and my m-mom...s-she passed away when I was 4...I-I've been living alone ever since then…" Izuku told him, trying to hide the pain and sadness he had talking about his loving mother that he lost way too young. He could feel himself shaking as he told him, trying his best to not break down crying once more in front of his classmate. It was embarrassing enough he ended up taking a nap against him, he didn't want to burden him with the problems he was facing alone.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Todoroki told him quietly, feeling guilty that he had made him remember something so sad in his life. Izuku shook his head and sadly looked up at him with a sad smile as he handed him the clothes.

"It's alright, you didn't know so it's not like the question was uncalled for." he simply told him as he grabbed the clothes from him, earning a small nod.

"I'm still sorry. I'll go change in the bathroom." Todoroki said as he made a motion with his hand as if asking where it was since he didn't want to barge into the wrong room by mistake.

"O-oh! It's down the hall to your left. Place your clothes on the living room table once your done, I have to change clothes as well." Izuku told him as he walked out of his room to motion where the bathroom was while Todoroki followed and nodded as he walked down the hall. Izuku watched as he soon disappeared from his view, letting out a sigh before he walked back into his room and closed the door behind him.

Izuku soon came out of the room, wearing some black shorts and a green t-shirt with a long sleeve under to hide the bandages he had from all the cuts he's been making. He didn't want Todoroki to know about any of his self-harm injuries he's been doing throughout the years, especially the thought and even attempts of taking his own life. Izuku instantly started to shake and pant, clearly starting to get a panic attack before he quickly rushed to the kitchen and took out some pills he had in a cabinet before grabbing one and grabbed a glass of water. He chugged down the water and pill as fast as he could, having some run down his chin in the process before he set the now empty glass of water and let out a shaky sigh. After a few more seconds of taking in deep breaths, he finally managed to calm himself down in time as he saw Todoroki walk down the hall and into the living room, placing his clothes on the table like he had told him to do.

"I'll get your clothes clean as fast as I can. In the meantime are you hungry?" Izuku asked as he walked over and picked up Todoroki folded clothes up while looking at him with a small smile.

"I suppose. I don't mind staying here a bit longer." Todoroki told him, more so mumbling out the last part since truth be told, he didn't want to return home due to his father always making him train.

"Good! I bought groceries today so-" Izuku happily started before stopping himself off as he quickly remembered the few groceries he had bought were completely destroyed when he was tackled by Todoroki earlier from almost getting hit by a car. Todorki looked confused when Midoriya stopped talking suddenly and was about to ask what was wrong before seeing him hang his head down in defeat and let out a whine.

"Earlier when you tackled me, I dropped my groceries and they were completely destroyed…" he mumbled out to him in sadness, more money wasted again even if it was done on purpose, he couldn't afford to get some more this month.

"How about I buy you the things you need? As a thank you for offering to wash my clothes." Todoroki suddenly told him, making the other snapped his head up and looked at the older boy in shock.

"W-What? N-no I couldn't ask for you to do that!" Izuku quickly denied as he held the clothes tightly against his chest, trying to calm himself down. He would gladly accept, especially since he needed the groceries or he wouldn't be eating properly for a while until he found himself a job.

"I insist and I'm not taking no for an answer. It was partially my fault you lost them so it only feels right," he responded before he walked over to the door to put on his shoes, ignoring the protests that Midoriya was giving him. Izuku only whined when he realized that Todoroki wasn't going to listen to him and grumbled before he told him he needed to out his clothes in the wash before he could head out and rushed off to the back, soon coming back to Todoroki leaning against the door, waiting for him. He quickly put on his red shoes and watched as Todoroki opened the door, letting him walk out first before soon following behind him after closing the door,

"T-Todoroki when I said I haven't shopped in weeks I didn't expect you to buy me a month's worth of groceries…" Izuku mumbled out to him as he carried some bags while Todoroki handled the rest, both making their way back to his place. When they made it to the grocery store, Todoroki had asked him what he needed as they walked down the aisles of the store and stupidly told him that he hadn't shopped in weeks and that he didn't want to buy much since he was the one who would be paying for everything.

"I told you I was going to pay for them in the first place, that means anything you needed, regardless of how much you got," Todoroki replied back as they soon started to walk up the stairs to his home and now stood in front of his door.

"Y-yea but you were the one mainly picking out things…" Izuku grumbled out while opening the door to his home and walked in, letting Todoroki in after he took off his shoes. He watched as the other took off his before walking down the hall and to his kitchen, placing down the bags on the counter with himself soon following after him.

"Because you only picked out four things and those four things could barely last you a week at most." he faintly scolded him, making the other pout and crossed his arms before letting out a sigh,

"Well..thank you for buying me all of this...I'll make sure to pay you back-"

"No need to pay me back. We can call it even between us. All I wanted from you from all this was for you to tell me about you and Bakugou." Todoroki quickly cut him off, making Izuku stiffen, completely forgetting that he had told him some information about them both but not the full story.

"R-right...a-anyway do you still want to eat something?" Izuku asked him, quickly wanting to change the subject since he wouldn't be able to handle another possible crying session in front of him.

"No, it's alright. I have to head home before my father starts to call me nonstop and ask where I am. You think my clothes are done?" Todoroki asked as he walked past him and went to the living room with Midoriya following close behind him.

"T-they should be since we were gone quite a while, lemme go get them for you," he said before he rushed off to the back as Todoroki also followed but stopped outside of the bathroom and waited there to get his clothes so he could change back into his uniform. After a few minutes, he saw Midoriya jog over with neatly folded clothes and was handed them to him. Todoroki said a quiet 'Thank You' before grabbing his clothes and walked inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him as Midoriya smiled and walked back to the kitchen to start putting away the groceries. His smile never fading as he saw all of the months' worth of food he now had thanks to Todoroki. As he was putting away everything where it belonged, he soon heard Toroki walk out of the bathroom and placed his clothes he was borrowing and placed them on the couch for him before he grabbed his bag and walked over to the kitchen doorway.

"I'm leaving now Midoriya. Thank you for the help you've done." Todoroki told him while he started to make his way to the door, placing on his shoes.

"O-oh, no problem! But I should be thanking you really. Thank you so much for everything. It really means a lot to me." Izuku told him as he walked with him to the door, smiling at him the entire time, watching as he opened the door and was about to walk out before he suddenly stopped, making Izuku blink in confusion.

"I'll make sure Bakugou doesn't lay a finger on you...if he tries I'll take care of him...I promise...You won't have to worry about him messing with you anymore." Todoroki told him before he walked out and closed the door behind him. Izuku stood there in complete shock, his cheeks getting red as he cupped them with his hands while looking down at the floor.

"W-why is my heart beating so fast?..."

**Wattpad: _DELI_**


	6. Chapter 6

'Come on Izuku, you can do this! All you have to do is get into class and spend some time with Todoroki-I MEAN GET THROUGH THE DAY!' Izuku mentally shouted as a blush spread across his cheeks, making him quickly shake his head and softly smacked his cheeks with his hands, ignoring the stares he was getting from the students around him as they all walked past him on the path leading to the school. Izuku mentally whined to himself as he started to walk again, his mind was going through so many different scenarios that could happen throughout the day with both Todoroki and Kacchan, it was all too much for him to handle. If he tried to avoid Kacchan then he'll be hunted down by him and if he was confronted by him, then Todoroki would show up and confront Kacchan. Which is something he didn't want to happen since he still cares for him even if he does bully him a lot? He knows there's good in him, deep down, at least...that's what he hopes. It's getting harder and harder to believe that he would change enough to at least stop bullying him so intensely, all he wants between the two of them is friendship. They were good friends when they were younger, but after his quirk manifested...things quickly went downhill...for him at least. With Kacchan bullying him for not having a quirk back then, people would completely avoid and ignore him since they didn't want Kacchan to go after them as well. Kacchan was fearless when it came to speaking his mind, so he had no problem getting into arguments with anyone who tried to challenge him or prove him wrong with what he said or did.

"Fucking Deku! Quit your damn mumbling!" Izuku jumped slightly in fear, freezing in place while slowly turning his head to see none other than Kacchan, walking closer and closer to him with an annoyed expression.

"O-oh, g-goodmorning kach-" Izuku didn't have time to finish his greeting as Bakugou roughly lifted him off his feet by the collar of his shirt, smirking at him as he did so.

"I swear to god you're so damn annoying. I bet those two other extras are only your friend out of pity." Bakugou chuckled out as he saw Izuku visibly flinch from what he said about Uraraka and Ida.

"T-That's not funny Kacchan...they're my friends," Izuku responded, trying to build up some courage to defend himself and the new friends he made, his first good friends he's ever had. They actually talk to him and acknowledge him for being himself, even though he hides so much more due to the trust issues he has. He's grateful to finally be able to have friends unlike the years before, but there's still that fear that they will end up leaving him behind due to Kacchan. Izuku's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a scoff and then followed with loud laughter.

"Really? Who would want to stay friends with a quirkless loser like you? Out of all the years, why would someone want to be friends with you now? No one cared about you then and no one will care about you now." Bakugou smirked out, feeling Izuku tremble against him, his eyebrows and lips slightly trembling with tears forming in the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall any second. Izuku was still weak when it came to Kacchan's words, they hit him like bricks, it's almost as unbearable as his mother's passing. He used to always comfort him when they were younger when she passed away. He was the sweetest and the most caring to him, always making sure he was alright and even gave him hugs to comfort him whenever he had panic attacks and nightmares. All he could think about is where that caring side went. How could, what he would use to consider, his best friend change so drastically? Why did he change?

"Quit your crying! Your fucking crying is so damn annoying! You would never fucking stop! Not for one damn second!" Bakugou growled out in anger as he lifted his free hand, having his quirk spark loudly as he got closer to his face. Izuku flinched and closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself for the hit he was about to get, but yelped when he felt himself fall to the ground and on his back. Groaning as he slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head before opening his eyes and saw the entire right side of Bakugou's body frozen and preventing him from using his quirk from that side for the moment. Izuku's eyes widened when he looked behind Bakugou and saw Todoroki, his right leg was leaned forward a bit, having a thick line of ice go straight towards Bakugou's leg, causing him to freeze that side and prevent much movement.

"What the fuck half n' half?! Fucking unfreeze me!" Bakugou growled out as he tried his best to turn his head to face the bi-colored male.

"Why should I? You were clearly about to physically start a fight with Midoriya and in school nonetheless." Todoroki spoke out bluntly while making his way past Bakugou and towards Izuku, who was still visibly shaking from what Bakugou had told him. Izuku flinched faintly when he saw Todoroki offer a hand to him, making him hesitate for a moment before taking it and got back up to his feet with his help.

"Why would even care about a Deku like him anyway!? He just gets in the way!" Bakugou growled out while still attempting to free himself from the ice covering half of his body. Izuku bit his lower lip slightly, keeping his head down while his hair covered his eyes a bit. He could feel himself shake a bit from hearing those words, gripping onto his arms tightly, he didn't even realize the fresh new cuts starting to slowly leak out some blood. His breathing started to become uneven before he let out a small gasp in surprise as he saw Todoroki walked away from him and towards Bakugou. Todoroki was now standing in front of Bakugou, giving him a look that could only be described as 'Beyond Pissed'. Bakugou was cockingly smirking at Todoroki and didn't even have a chance to say something else as he felt stinging pain on his left cheek, followed by the sound of the ice breaking and him falling back to the ground with a loud 'THUD'. Izuku's eyes widen in shock before rushing over to Todoroki, not seeing some spots of blood faintly starting to stain his sleeves.

"Todoroki stop!" Izuku yelled while trying to pull him back with all of his strength and somewhat failing, feeling Todoroki pulling forwards, towards Bakugou.

"LET GO OF HIM FUCKING DEKU! HE'S MINE TO KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!" Bakugou growled out, wiping the bit of blood running down the corner of his mouth before using his quirk to launch himself towards Todoroki with a wide smirk. Izuku panicked when he saw and quickly pulled Todoroki closer to him against his chest and used all his strength he had to push him to the side, away from harm. Just as he turned back to face Kacchan, he felt mindblowing pain shooting through his chest, making him gasp and also get knocked farther down the hall, sliding a bit as he landed.

"MIDORIYA!" was the only thing Izuku could make out, along with the cries from his classmates that rushed out of the classroom after hearing the commotion, as he let out weak and painful gasps for air, clutching his stomach with both his arms. His eyes faintly managed to flutter open for a few seconds, seeing Todorki and Bakugou fighting on the other side of the hallway with a few classmates trying to break them apart, while the rest rushed over to him. Izuku couldn't keep his eyes opened any longer and soon let the darkness take over him, the last thing he managed to see was Todoroki rushing over to him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Aizawa shouted, getting everyone's attention from the hallway. Looking around, he noticed Bakugou being restrained by Kirishima behind him while holding his arms back and used his quirk to keep himself from getting hurt by Bakugou's, as well as Sero holding him down with his quirk and adding more as Bakugou continued to shout at Todoroki, not keeping his eyes off of him, filled completely with anger and...something else he couldn't put his finger on. He then looked over the end of the hall and noticed Todoroki kneeling down next to Midoriya, calling out his name to try to get a response, with Uraraka, Ida, Momo, Tsu, Mina, Aoyama, and Hakagure. Koda, Tokoyami, Jiro, and Mineta (Who would rather go with them than stay where more fighting could happen) have rushed off to find Recovery Girl since she would be arriving at school soon and would be walking somewhere around the building to put away her belongings before heading to the nurses' office. Aizawa soon turned his attention back at Bakugou, having his hair start to float upwards along with his scarf and his eyes glowing, glaring at the angered teen as he used his quirk to stop his long enough for him to finally look at him. Bakugou continued to struggle against his two classmates while keeping his glare at his teacher, who in return glared back and walked closer without any hesitation or fear of what he would try to do or say.

"Principles office. NOW!" Aizawa yelled in pure anger, making some of the students flinch and looked visibly shocked at their teacher. Bakugou only growled louder as he felt Kirishima and Sero hesitantly drag him away to the principles office, along with Kaminari, Sato, Oujiro, and Shoji since they were more than capable handling a furious Bakugou. Once they turned the corner, Aizawa looked back over to where the others were surrounding Midoriya and made his way over as his hair and his scarf gently fell back into place but still had an angry and annoyed expression.

"Todoroki, to the principles office. You and Bakugou have some explaining to do." Aizawa told him, earning a glare from Todoroki, but earned a faint nod as he looked back at Midorya for a second before standing up and walked past his classmates and teacher.

"Sensei! Midoriya is having trouble breathing!" Ida suddenly yelled, looking alert but also visibly worried over his friend. Uraraka had tears in her eyes as she held Midoriya's hand as if trying to reassure him even with him being completely knocked out and Tsu comforting Uraraka about Midoriya. Momo was making sure he wasn't curled up in a ball like he was when they saw him on the floor so that he could try to breathe better as Aoyama and Mina were panicking but were trying to help with reassuring Uraraka and Ida. Hakagure was running up and down the halls, trying to see if she could spot their other classmates coming back with Recovery Girl before she ran back to the group.

"We can't let him stay here, take him to the nurses' office and wait for Recovery girl. Tell her to call me whenever Midoriya wakes up, he's not off the hook either. Make sure not to move him too much!" Aizawa quickly told Ida and the others.

"Right!" The seven of them yelled in unison before Ida stepped in and carefully picked up Midorya, hearing him weakly groan out in pain before he started to rush off with the others to the nurses' office, Aizawa watched as the group left and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration from all this. He soon took out his phone and started to dial a number before placing it against his ear, waiting for the other person to answer, soon hearing the call go through.

"Hey, I need you to come down to UA as quickly as you can, there's something I need to ask you…...ok great I'll see you then," Aizawa said before hanging up the call and placed his phone in his pocket before letting out a sigh and started to walk to the principles office to explain why he sent the students there with one even as far as being held back with a much as they could manage.

'_This is going to be a long day…'_

**_Wattpad: _ _DELI_ __**


	7. Chapter 7

_'Mommy, Mommy! Look what I made!' A young Izuku happily called out to his mother, running down the hall from his room and towards the living room while holding a piece of paper. Inko coughed against her tissue and sniffed, her cheeks looking a bit flushed but smiled warmly as she looked over at her bundle of joy. Izuku climbed onto the couch next to her, making sure to not accidentally yank the blanket off of her that was keeping her warm._

_"Oh? What did you make?" Inko asked and giggled as Izuku cutely hid the paper behind his back, smiling nervously before pulling it out. On it, was a drawing of the two of them holding hands outside with some flowers next to them along with Izuku's red shoes that he doesn't seem to ever take off. But the thing that stood out to her the most, was the writing above it all._

**_My Hero_**

**_(I drew the actual drawing and it's on my Wattpad if you guys wanna see it!)_**

_"__You will always be my hero, mommy! The kindest and the best hero in the whole wide worldddddd!~" Izuku told her as he spread his arms wide while dragging out the word 'world' to show how much he meant it. Inko stayed speechless as she looked at her beloved child, her lips quivering before suddenly bringing her son close to a hug, making Izuku giggle and hugged her back._

_"T-Thank You Izuku...I love it so much. You're MY hero as well. My most precious hero." She choked out, making sure that he couldn't hear how badly she sounded like crying while holding him close, fearing he would disappear._

_"Mommy? Are you ok?" Izuku asked her quietly in worry while trying to get out of the hug to look at her. Inko let out a small shaky sigh, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall and pulled away a bit to look at her son._

_"Of course sweetie." She replied with a sincere smile._

_"Promise?" He poured out, almost seeming unconvinced._

_"I promise. And to prove that, why don't we put this up on the fridge!" Inko said happily while picking him up and got up herself, heading towards the kitchen while Izuku cheered and kept his drawing held up high like a trophy. Inko then gently took the drawing from him and carefully put it up against the fridge, moving away from other items around it to have it be the center of attention. Izuku beamed in happiness as he saw his drawing in the middle, is shown proudly in their kitchen._

_"Izuku, can you promise me one thing?" His mother suddenly asked, making him blink and look up at her as she continued to hold him close._

_"Promise me that you'll also help anyone that needs someone to help brighten up their day." Inko simply told him, holding back more tears as she looked down at him, smiling softly._

_"I promise! It's what a hero does! Help others! And I'm going to be the number one hero someday!" Izuku cheered and fisted pumped his arm above his head, giving her a wide grin._

_"You're already my number one hero, so I don't have doubt that you'll soon be everyone's hero that they deserve!" She laughed out happily and started to carefully spin around with him clinging onto her, laughing alongside her._

_"My precious Izuku!"_

**/**

**/**

Izuku quickly opened his eyes and panted loudly, sweat slowly running down his forehead, making him shakingly wipe it away the best he could while trying to focus his vision more clearly to the blinding white he woke up to. He groaned softly, slowly sitting up and rubbing his stomach in pain before his vision slowly started to stabilize itself and realized that he was in the nurses' office.

"God...I'm sorry mom...I don't think I can...I can't even keep myself happy...how can I keep others happy?..." he mumbled sadly to himself and rubbed his eyes quickly to stop them from forming tears. As he was about to lay back down, he let out a sharp gasp in pain, clutching his stomach a bit tight and then heard footsteps coming from the other side of the curtain on his left.

"Midoriya, I'm glad you're finally up. You gave your classmates quite the scare back there. Practically everyone wanted to stay here to make sure you were doing ok. Aizawa has to come by and scold them to get to class with their substitute for the morning." Recovery Girl informed him as she started to help him gently lay back down on the bed and not strain himself too much.

"Now relax and take it easy while I call Aizawa. He wants your side of the story from what happened. Bakugou and Todoroki have told theirs and are in class with your other classmates." She told him, patting his head reassuringly and earned a small groan in pain before seeing him nod. Izuku watched as she gave him a smile before she walked away and sat on her chair, taking the phone on her desk to make a phone call. Letting out a sigh, he turned his head to face the ceiling, trying to calm the pain he still felt in his stomach and slowly closed his eyes. After a few minutes have passed, he soon opened his eyes as he heard the door slide open to reveal none other than Aizawa.

"I'm glad you're up. Feeling better?" He asked as he walked closer and stood next to the bed.

"M-much better than before. But it still hurts when I move in a fast or wrong way..." Izuku mumbled out while Recovery Girl rolled over with her chair.

"Hey may need a couple of days off from training and someone to help him go through his day for those days as well. I don't want him pushing himself too much and have his healing take longer." She told Aizawa, making him nod before letting out a sigh.

"I'll find someone to help him with that. But for now, follow me to the principal's office. We need to know what happened that caused Bakugou to punch you." He said while offering a hand to Izuku to take, making him hesitate but carefully gripped onto it as he hissed quietly in pain while pulling his legs to the side of the bed to be able to stand up.

"Don't rush it, take the time you need," Aizawa told him, earning a small nod from him before managing to stand up.

"Also we need to get you a new blazer. The one you have has blood." Izuku froze in place, his eyes widening as he looked down at his arms and saw the sleeves of his blazer have small smudged blood on both of them. He instantly felt himself start to sway, making Aizawa gently keep him steady by putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, you coughed out some blood and Ida kept saying you kept putting your arms over your face to stop from crying while you were resting. He and the others assumed you were having a nightmare of some short." He told him, making Izuku faintly sigh in relief upon hearing this.

"S-sorry...the blood just took me by surprise..." he lied, making Aizawa raise an eyebrow from how quiet he sounded but brushed it off as he helped him walk out of the Recovery Girls office and towards the principles.

**/**

**/**

"So, Midoriya, what happened between the three of you that lead to Bakugou punching you? Bakugou says you two were talking and Todoroki interrupted the conversation. Todoroki says Bakugou was threatening you and called you 'Deku' as an insult and spoke poorly of you." Principal Nezu stated as he leaned back against his chair and took a sip of his tea, being rather calm during the situation.

"W-well they are both right...K-Kacchan and I were talking and we both came to a disagreement and he's not one to take things lightly and always wants to be told he's in the right. T-Todoroki stepped in once he heard him yell and tried to get him to stop him from going any further and that only angered him more...he was trying to attack Todoroki since he sadly let his anger get the best of him, as always...in the end, I pushed Todoroki away and got punched instead. S-so it wasn't intentional that he hit me!" Izuku instantly shouted out, waving his hands in front of him in defense, trying and hoping it would help Kacchan in some way even though he still meant to harm Todoroki.

"Regardless you did say he tried to attack Todoroki even if it wasn't meant for you. Even if Todoroki did help stop him from making the disagreement go any further, both of them are going to get some sort of punishment for starting a fight." Nezu told him before placing his cup gently back on the table and looked at Izuku.

"I'm aware Bakugou always has this kind of temper as Aizawa informed me when the other two were in here, so it's not shocking but it is unacceptable. I also understand you and him are childhood friends as well so I see why you don't want him to get in much trouble. But as Todoroki also stated earlier, 'It's not right to start unnecessary fights.'" he told him before he started to write something on a piece of paper he had in front of him and handed it to Aizawa, who was standing next to him the entire time.

"Bakugou will receive one week of in-school suspension while Todoroki will have to come in before school starts to clean around the class for a week. As for you, I understand Recovery Girl wants you to rest up after this injury, so I expect you to take it easy and no physical training for at least a week. Aizawa will give you work to do while the others are training and don't worry, you're a strong kid, I'm sure you'll catch up to the others in training once you're completely healed up." Nezu continued, noticing Izuku was about to protest about him not training for a while and chuckled when he saw him give him a small frown before nodding at his orders, not wanting to argue with him.

"Head to class now, you gave your classmates quite the scare and I'm sure they're worried sick about you." He said with a smile as Aizawa walked over to Izuku and stood by him, holding out his hand to help him carefully stand up at his pace. Izuku hissed faintly from pain as he took his hand and stood up, giving Principal Nezu a small bow and started to walk out of the office with his teacher right behind him.

"Since class is almost over just stand by my side until the bell rings, I don't want you rushing to sit down then getting back up so fast because of it," Aizawa told him as they slowly started to make their way back to the classroom.

"R-right..." Izuku mumbled out, keeping his eyes down on the floor, trying to calm himself down once they made it to the classroom door. Looking up, he saw Aizawa open the door and greeted Present Mic, who was called in to teach the class until he came back with Midoriya.

"Ah, I see he's finally awake! How are you feeling Midoriya?" Mic happily asked while motioning the students to stay in their seats since he noticed some of them wanting to rush to Midoriya to make sure he was ok.

"I-I'm doing better now...stomach does hurt if I rush or move wrong..." Izuku informed him as he shyly walked into the room, keeping his hand on his stomach as reassurance while standing next to Aizawa.

"I hope my class wasn't too much trouble in your hands while I was gone," Aizawa told him giving a glare at the class, having some flinch faintly in return but knew it was mainly due to what happened earlier and wanting them to be in check.

"Don't worry they've been behaving, though most of them are just worried about Midoriya over here. So some have been having trouble really focusing on their work." Mic informed him as the bell soon rang for lunch after he did. In cue, a loud chorus of _Midoriya!_ Came from most of his classmates, rushing off from their seats and towards the green-haired boy. Aizawa and Mic stepped to the side a bit to let their classmates get to him, making Izuku let out a yelp when Uraraka instantly tackled him gently in a hug and having him stumble back a bit in the process.

"O-ow, Uraraka it kinda hurts..." Izuku mumbled in pain as he faintly clenched his stomach with one hand and gently wrapped an arm around her waist to attempt to hug her back.

"I-I'm so sorry! We were all worried sick about you!" she told him, fighting back the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks as once she pulled away to look at him.

"I-I didn't mean to worry anyone. I've had worse injuries you know.." Izuku mumbled out, smiling faintly as he tried to reassure his friend.

"Dude, you weren't moving from where we were standing. We honestly thought the worst." Kirishima added in worry, patting his shoulder gently once he was close enough.

"Even Todoroki-kun didn't want to leave your side when he was told to go to the principal's office, kero," Tsu added in. Izuku's heart skipped a beat when he heard her mention him and shyly started to look for him before noticing him still in his desk, gathering his supplies, not wanting to interrupt the others who were worried about him. He felt his cheeks faintly heat up when they made eye contact for a few seconds before he broke it, looking down while his head was spinning a bit. Uraraka seemed to notice him swaying side to side and worriedly held him up a bit by grabbing his arm.

"Deku! Are you feeling ok?!" she asked in worry, trying to look at him in the eyes to see if he looked like he was going to pass out. The rest of the class instantly surrounded him a bit in worry, asking him questions, particularly at the same time. For Izuku, he couldn't hear them once he looked back up and saw Kacchan glaring at him from his desk from where he was standing, now his heart was skipping a beat for a whole different reason. His eyes faintly widening as he watched him grab his bag before walking out of the classroom without saying a word. Kirishima seemed to have noticed and quietly said goodbye to Midoriya, which he somehow caught, watching as he went back to his desk to grab his bag and quickly followed after Bakugou.

"Do you need to go back to Recovery Girl?" Ida asked him, making him snap back to listen to the others and noticed how worried they were looking at him.

"N-No I'm fine now, really I am." Izuku tried to convince them, giving them a smile in return while looking at Uraraka and tried to calm her down the best he could.

"Alright, everyone head to lunch before it ends and you regret not eating. Todoroki, come here for a second." Aizawa told the class before motioning at Todoroki, making some of their classmates' whine in response but instantly agreed, getting their stuff and rushed off,

"Please don't push yourself," Uraraka told Izuku in worry before following Ida and Tsu out of the classroom, leaving only the two teachers and two students. Todoroki was soon standing next to Miroiya and looked at Aizawa, keeping his usual cold and blank expression.

"Even though you did help Izuku, you have to come to school early in the morning for a week and clean around the classroom as punishment," Aizawa informed him, crossing his arms across his chest while Present Mic was standing next to him.

"And Bakugou?"

"Don't worry about him. His punishment isn't something in your mind. But adding onto yours, I'm having you be the one to take care of Midoriya during school. Make sure he's going at his own pace until he's fully healed from his injuries."

"W-what? B-but I'm fine Aizawa-sensei! I swear I am! I don't want to bother anyone from training or anything!" Izuku quickly defended himself, trying to stop the blush from forming at the thought of Todoroki being with him all day at school for a whole week..

"Your classmate quickly rushed at you to give you a hug even after informing Mic in front of the class that you're still in pain. The look you gave from the hug did not show you were fine. I can count on Todoroki to prevent something like that happening to let yourself heal. I'm aware you don't want that but it's for the best." Aizawa faintly scolded him, earning and frown from Izuku which made him sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"Head to lunch. I don't want to hear you two complaining about being hungry for the rest of the day." Todoroki bowed at his two teachers as well as Izuku, but more faintly to prevent any pain before he watched as Todoroki went to Midoriya's seat and grabbed his bag and headed out of the classroom with him. Once they were out in the hallway, Izuku faintly fiddled with the ends of his sleeves, not liking the quiet tension between them before he looked over at him.

"I-I can hold my bag Todoroki," he said as he tried to grab his bag from him.

"It's heavy, I'll carry it for you." he simply said, making Izuku mentally whine, not liking the fact that he wouldn't be able to do much by himself for at least a week. As they continued to walk, Izuku's mind started to wander off to things he wished he could keep away from himself.

_'I can't do anything right...everyone is worried about me and have to deal with me not being able to take care of myself...I'm so weak...Kacchan was right...a Deku like me shouldn't be in this school...'_ Izuku thought and didn't realize tears slowly running down his cheeks but soon yelped when felt someone grab him from the wrist and pulled him close. He opened his eyes that he didn't know he closed and blushed when he realized his head was against Todoroki's chest, pulled into a hug. A very gentle hug but firm enough to keep him in place.

"T-Todoroki?"

"You're not weak, don't think you're a burden." he simply told him, making Izuku pale up, realizing he mumbled what he was thinking. His bottom lip trembled as he tried his best to stop himself from crying but couldn't hold back the wave of emotions as he clenched his shirt and buried his face against his chest. He could feel himself shake against his hold as he sobbed, attempting to muffle them against him as he did so. His breath hitched a bit when he felt a hand start to stroke his hair in a calming way, Izuku couldn't help but smile as he instinctively snuggled closer to him, feeling much calmer, closing his eyes slowly while he soon managed to calm down his crying with his help. Once he realized what he was doing, his eyes shot open and quickly shoved himself away from Todoroki's hold, being a blushing mess. He kept his arms outstretched against Todoroki's chest to keep their distance while he kept his gaze at the ground.

"S-sorry! I ruined your uniform!" Izuku apologized once he looked up and saw the wet stains on his chest, making him look down in the process.

"Don't worry about that, it'll dry. Are you feeling better?" he asked, gently putting his arms down as he lifted his head up by the chin to look at his expression, trying to see if he seemed to look like he was in pain, Izuku instantly blushed from the gentle touch and quickly pulled his head away from him.

"Y-yeah! Thanks for that...I really needed to let it all out..." he admitted out shyly, looking to the side since he was too embarrassed to meet his gaze. Todoroki continued to look at the boy in front of him and couldn't help but let out a quiet sigh in relief before he gently took his hand and started to lead him down the hall.

"Come on, you need to eat," Todoroki told him while Izuku faintly stumbled to follow him, surprised by the sudden action as he looked down at their hands. He couldn't help but hold onto it tighter, a small smile forming on his lips along with a clear blush appearing on his cheeks.

_"Thank You, Todoroki."_

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_Wattpad: _ _DELI_ __**


	8. Chapter 8

"Bakugou, wait up!" Kirishima called out as he ran after his blonde classmate. He tried not to whine when he noticed he wasn't at all trying to stop or even slow down for him and grinned to himself when he decided on something, taking in a deep breath. Letting himself stop in his tracks to focus for a moment and sprinted towards the other boy, tackling him into a hug enough for them to both fall down.

"What the hell shitty hair!" Bakugou growled out as he tried to get out of his hold before sighing in frustration and stopped once he realized that the other wasn't going to let go of him anytime soon.

"I'm not letting you run off and ignore me! It wouldn't be manly of me to let you get away when I see my friend clearly upset about what happened!" Kirishima said with a happy grin, keeping his arms wrapped around his stomach from behind.

"Well, it is gay to hug me like this!" Bakugou yelled at him and tried to push his arms away from him, making him laugh at his efforts when he even tried to use his quirk on him, making him use his own hardening quirk so it wouldn't hurt him as bad.

"And of fucking course I'm upset! I have in-school suspension for a damn week!" he growled out, mentally cursing at Todoroki for butting into the 'conversation' he was having with Deku.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Bakugou stopped his struggling and turned his head a bit to look at his red-headed classmate, raising an eyebrow in question while keeping his usual angered expression.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"In class, before you left. You looked at Midoriya and your expression looked so different. Like you were upset or something? Wasn't anger cause you're giving me that right now." Kirishima told him while laughing out the last one, earning a hit on the head by him. Kirishima let out a faint yelp, making him let go of Bakugou finally as he rubbed the top of his head, playfully whining.

"That's so mean Bakugou~" he pouted out.

"Fuck off shitty hair! I wasn't fucking upset, especially not about Deku!" Bakugou growled out before he stood up and dusted himself off. Kirishima rolled his eyes and did the same before he laid his arm on the others shoulder.

"Come on dude. Admit it! You were worried about Midoriya!" he chimed out.

"I don't give a fuck about that Deku! He's nothing but a pain in the ass! So god damn annoying! He should've just stayed in the infirmary instead of coming back to class and having the whole class stop just for him! Get that through your thick skull!" he quickly retorted, roughly moving away from him and having his arm fall off his shoulder in the process. Kirishima quickly caught himself from falling and straightened himself and frowned as he looked at Bakugou. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as he seemed to look at Bakugou, looking like he was nervous.

"Finally quiet? Cat caught your tongue or something?" Bakugou asked, a bit confused on why he looked like he was looking at him before he followed where his eyes were really looking at and turned around to see what it was before his expression only seemed more angered. Midoriya stood still in his place from the corner of the hall, his eyes showing signs of hurt from what Bakugou had told Kirishima. Midoriya quickly averted his gaze away from Bakugou, clenching his fists as he tried to keep himself from shaking. Bakugou soon looked to the side of Deku and his eyes instantly locked with bi-colored eyes, both glaring at each other as the atmosphere around them was getting almost unbearable.

"What's your problem? What has Midoriya ever done to you to make you hate him so much?" Todoroki growled out in anger and tried to take a step closer but was held back with Midoriya gently pulling him back by the sleeve of his blazer with both of his hands.

"T-Todoroki don't…" Izuku mumbled out quietly to him, looking up at him in worry and fear, not wanting him or Kacchan to get into any more trouble.

"You don't need to know shit, half n' half. All you need to know is your fucking place. Quit trying to get in between me and Deku and trying to save his weak ass." Bakugou growled out as he was also about to get closer, his quirk activating on his right hand but was stopped when Kirishima pulled him back by the shoulders.

"Stop it, Midoriya go on ahead before Bakugou loses it. Oh, and I hope you get better soon! Rest up, man!" Kirishima told his classmates, giving them a reassuring grin while Bakugou continued to glare at Todoroki, both not looking away as if to prove they aren't intimidated by one another.

"T-thanks Kirishima, I appreciate it. Come on Todoroki…" Izuku thanked before pulling on Todoroki's sleeve more, finally managing to have him turn around with him and turn the corner to head to a different area to eat. Bakugou instantly shrugged off Kirishima's hands-off roughly once they left and turned around to glare at him.

"Look, I don't know why you're always hating Midoriya, nor am I going to pry for the answer. But give him a break. Stop for his sake, if not then stop for your own sake. You were lucky you weren't expelled for hurting him badly. And I'm sure you don't want to be expelled for doing something stupid like that." Kirishima pointed out as he crossed his arms in front of his chest while looking at the angry blonde in front of him.

"Tch, that nerd deserved it for getting in the way," Bakugou growled out before he fixed his bag over his shoulder and started to walk away, ignoring the whines Kirishima was making towards him to wait for him. Kirishima jogged after the blonde and gave him a wide grin as he put an arm over his shoulder. The other only glared at him faintly from the sudden contact but didn't bother to push him away as the two continued to walk to the cafeteria, having Kirishima fill in the silence with conversations of whatever came to mind. Unown to him, a small smile like smirk formed on Bakugou's lips as he listened to his rambling.

Midoriya and Todoroki continued to walk down the halls of the school, almost uncomfortable silence surrounding the two after their encounter with Bakugou and Kirishima. Midoriya worriedly peeked over to look at Todoroki and noticed he still had an angered expression. He had no idea what to do or say to make the situation better, even though he was grateful for him sticking up for him once again against Bakugou, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he had to get involved into this whole mess. Now Bakugou will be going after him as well just because he's with him and if Todoroki got hurt, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself one bit. No friend should get hurt over anything he's going through, it's not right.

"-iya. Midoriya." The smaller boy jumped a bit as he returned out of his thoughts and quickly looked over to his side where the voice came from and was met with bi-colored eyes.

"You were mumbling and I managed to catch you saying 'hurt', are you alright?" Todoroki asked as he got closer to check him, making sure nothing physically hurt him. Midoriya's eyes widen slightly while a blush crept up onto his cheeks from the sudden closeness between them and instantly waved his hands in front of him frantically.

"I-I'm fine! Don't worry I was just thinking of how stupid it was of me to get myself hurt and not being able to really do any hero training for a while!" Midoriya responded quickly, trying to calm down his blush and even his heart from beating so fast. Todoroki raised an eyebrow from how he was acting but shrugged it off as nothing to worry about since he wasn't showing any signs of pain.

"Well we better find a place to eat, class starts soon." He told him while pointing as a clock hanging from a side of a wall down the hall they were in. Midoriya blinked and he turned to look at the time and instantly started to freak out while grabbing Todoroki by the wrist and started to dash down the hall.

"Let's hurry up! I'm not going to be embarrassed during class with my stomach growling out of nowhere!" Midoriya whined out while Todoroki let himself get dragged, having a slightly amused expression as he was led to wherever Midoriya was taking him.

**Had major writers' block while typing this chapter! I had to inspire myself by writing a different story based on My Hero but it's not one I'm going to publish since it's an OC kind of story and it's only being written to give me more inspiration and ideas to add onto this one! Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Wattpad: _ _DELI_ _**


	9. Chapter 9

All the students were slowly making their way back to their classrooms, chatting for as much as they could before any lesson began once arriving inside. Midoriya was happily chatting with Ida and Uraraka, having Todoroki right next to him, still holding his bag and just listened to their conversation. He kept glancing over at the green-haired boy, making sure his face didn't show any signs of pain and was relaxed seeing how excited he was into the conversation the three were having. Once they got into the classroom, Todoroki followed Midoriya to his desk and placed his bag next to his seat.

"Thanks again, Todoroki." Midoriya thanked with a smile before carefully sitting down with a tired sigh and placed his arms on his desk to relax better.

"Midoriya, how did you get blood on your sleeves?" Todoroki asked, feeling confused as his gaze remained onto them.

"O-oh, well the hit was so hard I coughed up some blood. I-Ida said I must've been also having a bad dream while I was knocked out and I was wiping away the tears and managed to get some on my sleeves." Midoriya lied to him, even though it was the truth to an extent, and was unable to look up at him to reassure him even more since he's worried about him enough.

"The school didn't give you a replacement for the rest of the school day?" he asked as he sat down on Sero's seat since he wasn't in class yet.

"W-well Aizawa told me I was going to get a new blazer but I wasn't told when I was," he admitted before jumping in his seat when All Might dashed inside of the classroom loudly and stopped in front of Midoriya.

"Young Midoriya! I heard you were involved in an unfortunate fight with young Bakugou! I hope everything is alright now, despite the injury you got from him." All Might told him while giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, almost a bit too roughly since Midoriya hissed and yelped quietly in pain, clenching his stomach with one hand.

"A little too hard there, All Might," Todoroki told him in his monotone voice, trying his best to not get closer to help Midoriya relax even though he was taking slow and deep breaths to calm down the pain he was feeling.

"Ah, my apologize there," he said before quickly removing his hand and started to panic while checking on him to make sure he didn't add more harm to his injury.

"I-it's ok, but thank you for checking up on me," Midoriya mumbled out and gave them both a reassuring smile.

"Well, I'm going to be keeping an eye on you for most of the training when I start class. Oh, and Aizawa told me to give you this, you can go ahead of the class with Todoroki. I have to give the class the instructions for today's lesson before we head out ourselves." All Might told him as he handed over his new blazer, watching as Midoriya struggled a bit to stretch his arms to grab but both blinked when another pair of hands reached over and grabbed it.

"I'll take it, I need to be with him at all times during school, to begin with, so I'll be heading to the changing room too," Todoroki told him while placing a hand on Midoriya's back and gently pushed him towards the door.

"I-I can handle it Todoroki," Midoriya mumbled out, trying to hold back a whine, feeling more embarrassed that All Might was with them.

"Until I see you not showing signs of pain I'll believe you. But I'll be taking care of lifting things for you." Todoroki replied back before looking back at All Might, who just watched in surprise during their whole interaction.

"I'll make sure Midoriya doesn't push himself," he reassured him before disappearing from the class, walking past their classmates who were all getting back to the class slowly, hearing some tell Midoriya to keep it easy and to rest up as much as he can. Midoriya instantly thanked them all for worrying for him, waving goodbye to them for now as he followed Todoroki to the changing room, trying to keep himself calm since he didn't want him to see him take off his blazer to replace it with his new one. Once they arrived, Todoroki opened the door for Midoriya and let him enter first, watching as he walked in while still holding onto his blazer close to his chest and looked a bit nervous, but didn't question it.

"I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom quick, I'll change into my new blazer there too while I'm at it." Midoriya quickly offered as he rushed off before Todoroki could have a chance to protest to him and want to help him. Todoroki blinked, feeling confused about why he was such a hurry before placing down his own bag and Miroriya's down next to their lockers so he could start changing himself to his hero costume.

"Don't rush yourself then. The whole point is for you to be relaxing." Todoroki added in while opening up his locker while taking off his own blazer and tie in the process. Midoriya cursed quietly to himself as he closed the door to one of the stalls and placed his new blazer on the coat hanger on the door before starting to take off his own, hissing quietly since the quick movement did send a wave of pain to his stomach. Letting out a shaky sigh, Midoriya soon managed to take off his blazer along with managing to take off his white dress shirt to be able to check on his self-injuries. Once sliding off the sleeves he couldn't help but frown as he looked at the blood-stained bandages wrapped around both of his arms and carefully started to unwrap them, to be able to change them to fresh bandages. He debated tossing the dirty ones into the trash before deciding to toss them into the toilet so that there was no evidence left behind for anyone to run into, especially the janitors. He soon reached into his pants pocket and took out a roll of bandages as he soon started to carefully wrap up his arms. More tears ran down his cheeks as he stared at the many cuts he has made throughout the years, bringing back unwanted sad and painful memories that he has tried to forget time and time again.

'I really am pathetic...no hero would ever do this…' Midoriya closed his eyes to try to keep his mind off the cuts as he quickly finished up and put his white dress shirt on along with sloppily putting on his tie and then his brand new blazer. Once he finished he grabbed his dirty one and opened the stall door to get out of the small space that made him feel like he was going crazy just being alone in there. Midoriya made his way back to the lockers, keeping his gaze down the entire time before stopping and looked up to see Todoroki with half of his hero suit on, showing his well-toned body even with him just able to see the side of him. He couldn't stop himself but to continue to stare at the bi-colored boy in front of him, his cheeks heating up a bit in the process. Todoroki soon zipped up his costume fully before he felt a pair of eyes looking at him and turned to his side to see Midoriya just staring at him with a nervous look on his face.

"You ok, Midoriya?" he asked while closing his locker and getting closer to check to see if he was ok. Midoriya jumped slightly when he heard the locker close, making him snap back into his senses and blushed, even more, when he realized Todoroki was now standing in front of him. He slowly looked up to meet his gaze and yelped quietly when he felt Todorokis forehead gently touch his, noticing the bi-colored boys' eyes were closed as if he was thinking of something.

"You don't seem to have a fever...but your face is a bit red. Do you feel ok?" Todoroki asked once more since he didn't get a reply the first time, pulling away a bit to look at him directly in the eyes.

"U-um yea, i-it's probably just a bit hot in here for me…" Midoriya mumbled out shyly while keeping his eyes on the floor once more to avoid getting more embarrassed around him.

'Why am I acting like this around him?! Snap out of it!' he mentally screamed to himself. Todoroki blinked when he said this and tried to look at his face better but was having a hard time with him just looking at the floor instead. He soon lifted his right hand and placed it against his forehead, while also making him lift his head back up in the process and used his quirk to cool him off just a bit.

"C-cold…" Midoriya mumbled out while finally looking up at Todoroki, both looking at each other in the eye for who knows how long. For all Midoriya could know, it could've been hours since the bi-colored eyes were too mesmerizing to even look away. Midoriya's eyes soon widen a bit when he noticed Todoroki leaning closer to him, feeling the other boy's lips just a few inches away from his own. Both didn't keep their eyes off each other, well more like Midoriya was in too much shock to really move away, as Todoroki soon closed the gap between them and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Midoriya instantly closed his eyes shut, his cheeks burning up even more than before, as he felt Todoroki tilt his head a bit while licking his lips to try to get him to open his mouth but refused to let him win. What he didn't expect next was him moving his hand off of his forehead and gently placing it near his neck and using his quirk to make him feel a sudden cold feeling, making him gasp faintly in response and giving Todoroki the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Midoriya couldn't stop the small moan from escaping his lips, feeling the other play with his tongue a bit before he soon felt tired and let him explore hos mouth a bit. After a bit, Midoriya let out a small whimper, as if trying to tell him that he needed to breathe, which Todoroki slowly pulled away and were both panting quietly while Todoroki rested his forehead against Midoriya's. Once both managed to calm their breathing, Todoroki looked at Midoriya once more and noticed how he shyly looked back at him, his cheeks still a bright color.

"Sorry...I couldn't stop myself…" Todoroki admitted to him, at some point having his other arm wrapped around the smaller boy's waist. Midoriya remained silent before he soon buried his face against the taller boy's chest as a response and gripped onto the front of his hero costume. Todoroki only chuckled and softly kissed the top of his head and pulled him even closer before he was suddenly pushed away once the door to the locker room opened and in came the rest of their class. Midoriya was blushing even more and seemed to be mentally panicking as he wore a big and unsure smile to try to act like nothing happened as the boys got closer to the lockers.

"Hey, Midoriya! Heard from All Might you'll be watching from the sidelines for awhile! You must be pretty bummed about it." Kaminari grinned out as he got closer and gently panted his back to reassure him as some of the others got closer.

"Y-Yea! But oh well! Recovery comes first after all! Ahahahahaha! I gotta go now! All Might said he's gonna give me some work to do while you guys are training! Best of luck!" Midoriya laughed out almost hysterically while also copying Ida's robotic movements before he made a quick dash towards the exit. Just as he was about to reach to open the door he came face to Bakugou, making him gulp and back up a bit in fear, completely forgetting why he was freaking out in the first place.

"Watch where you're going, you damn nerd," he growled out, making Midoriya flinch a bit from fear, clenching his fists tightly to his sides to stop himself from visibly shaking in front of everyone.

"You, Bakugou cut him some slack. He needs to be relaxing not stressing over you all the time." Kirishima quickly added in while placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from trying to get closer to Midoriya. Bakugou only scoffed and shrugged his hand off his shoulder and walked past Midoriya, but not without 'accidentally' bumping into him in the process.

"Sorry about that again Midoriya, I'll make sure he can control his temper more." Kirishima quickly apologized while rushing off to Bakugou as some of the others seemingly scolded him for how he acted towards Midoriya, but were quickly yelled at by him in the process. As Bakugou was walking past some of them, he managed to catch a burning glare that Todoroki was giving him, only making him smirk in response before heading to his usual area to change into his hero costume. Todoroki had to hold himself back, clenching his fists tightly enough to not want to walk up to Bakugou and punch that smirk off his face.

"Hey, Todoroki, you alright man?" Sero asked as he was already putting on his own hero costume.

"I'm fine. I need to go and check on Midoriya," he responded back once he noticed Midoriya wasn't in the changing room anymore, calmly walking out of there as fast as he could to catch up to him, ignoring the confused stares he got from his classmates. Once he was out of sight, he quickened his pace towards the training grounds, looking around for Midoriya or even All Might.

'I swear, one of these days I'm going to kick Bakugou's ass. I'll make him regret acting the way he does towards Midoriya.'

**Wattpad: _ _DELI_ _**

**I'm sorry for the late update! I've been busy with preparing for a convention and then getting my sleep schedule back to normal. Plus I just recently watched the new My Hero Academia Heroes Rising and I've been on an emotional roller coaster the entire timeeee so AHHHHHH. But anywayyyyy my updates should get back to normal since I got more inspired with the movieeee**

**Also I do hope you all enjoy the TodoDeku moment I added~ as a sorry for taking so longgggg and who knowssss maybe later on I'll add some lemon to this story~ but it's not a promise I'm honestly horrible at those**

**HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY!**


End file.
